Call of the Dead - Radios
Radio 1 There is a radio located under a garage door near Stamin-Up. It is located to the right past the machine under a door. :"Log entry 1471 Date: September 2nd 1945 Dear diary. Another day, another fail (static). This time subject N3WB just slightly improved. The Russian subject still smells like urine. even after﻿ he was given a bath and deloused TWICE. I think I might have killed the specimen from Mexico. His spleen is on the floor and he's not moving anymore. I can verify with certainty that the barrier is not located in the spleen. Dr. Ma (static) must continue no matter the cost. I wonder what he might think﻿ of the experiments on the little girl. ahahaAHAHAHA. (Monkey screech is heard.) NEIN!! Drop that! That's my Spleen! MINE!" :— Richtofen This radio refers to Richtofen's experiments on the other three main characters. Subject N3WB (which is "leet speak" for NEWB or Noob) is Takeo. The Russian subject is obviously Nikolai. The Mexican subject's identity is unknown, hence the name The Unknown Mexican, They might be the blank portrait seen in Kino der Toten. The little girl Richtofen refers to is Samantha, meaning Richtofen experimented on her behind Maxis' back. Radio 2 There is a radio on top of the Lighthouse, near the Mystery Box spawn. :"Log Entry 1472 Date: September 10th 1945. Deeeear Diary. Today was﻿ a good day. The swelling has subsided, the ice helps. They made leberwurst for lunch. It was (static) I still have not had any luck reprogramming any of the live specimens. Dr. Ma (static) says the key to unlocking the human mind will be more easily discovered of someone who isn't dead yet. I am not convinced. The army is stored until I can fix this, this trust barrier. Oh. Apparently someone in security﻿ found a spy today, they are delivering him from (static), to replace the one that I broke (chuckle)." :— Richtofen The army Richtofen refers to is the zombie army, which has apparently been created without Group 935 perfecting their mind control. The spy found is Dempsey who was captured in Verrückt, while the person Richtofen "broke" is the unknown Mexican test subject. Radio 3 There is a radio in the water under the MP40. :"Log Entry 1473 Date: September 17th 1945. Deeear Diary. Today-''" :— Richtofen :"''Get your hands off me you damn dirty Nazi.." :— Tank Dempsey :"(Quietly) Uh-oh! Zis doesn't look good..." :— Richtofen :"Yeah, that's right, You want some of this? I'm taking you home in bags, freak!" :— Dempsey (Inaudible sounds of a scuffle are heard.) :"Nein! I don't think so, American!" :— Richtofen :"Okay, ow!" :— Dempsey :"I suppose this must be the replacement then. (Fiendishly) Time to get to work!" :— Richtofen :"I can still hear you!" :— Dempsey :"HIT HIM AGAIN WITH THE STICK!!!" :— Richtofen :"O-(static)" :— Dempsey This radio depicts Richtofen and Dempsey's first meeting (after the mind wiping process, hence dempsey doesn't recognise Richtofen from 1918 when they first met) and how Richtofen used torture to break his test subjects. Radio 4 There is a radio to the right of the Double Tap Root Beer machine. :"Log 1474. Date: September 20, 1945. Deeear Diary, It would seem that the OSS realized that we have captured one of their spies. They tried to send a rescue team to Verrückt that was aw (static). The first batch of test subjects. I suspect that there are others more in the Organization. Dr. Harvey Yena and Dr. Peter McCain to be precise. Dr Ma (static) doesn't any Americans in Group 935, no matter how much genius they have. Stupid Americans with their apple pies and baseball and children, but I digress. (static) The new American test subject is interesting and muscley. His intellect seems low, but his will is strong. Like the others, he doesn't seem to know who he is anymore. Unlike the others he keeps breaking the restraints and yelling at me. (static) Test subject N3WB is still staring at the floor, muttering what sounds like some kind of proverb over and over again. I think his mind may have been destroyed by the process. Oh well. The Russian subject has recently begun responding to stimuli, but only after injecting him with a new serum made primarily from vodka. Perhaps this is a breakthrough in the-(static)."'' :— Richtofen This radio reveals Peter's full name to be Dr. Peter McCain. Dr. Harvey Yena might have been the one to leave the radio message at Shi No Numa. The radio also describes the origins of the characters' attitudes: Tank is always angry and attacks everybody, Takeo remains quiet and recites Japanese proverbs, and Nikolai needs vodka to function. As well as how the events of Zombie Verrückt took place. Radio 5 There is a radio past speed cola and the sickle on a rock. :"''Log entry 1475 Date: October 1st, 1945 Deeeeeaar diary, As for the control group tests. they have been put on hold. Recently I discovered that Doc (static) has not been mass producing the DG-2 as he swore he would. If he won't move those plans forward, then I won't continue following his dream of an undead army! He doesn't deserve his perch of﻿ power! He doesn't know what to do with it, but I know just what to do with him... and I'll take care of that little brat when I get the chance too..." :— Richtofen This radio shows Richtofen's descent into madness and his developing hatred of Maxis and Samantha. As Maxis had become distracted by Sophia, his work lagged and he didn't mass-produce the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as promised. Richtofen believed this meant Maxis was no longer able to lead Group 935 and deserved to be replaced by him. It also shows that Richtofen didn't believe in the zombies project like Maxis, explaining his supersoldier experiments. Category:Radios